


Ride

by schrijverr



Series: Mechsalbumweek 2021 [3]
Category: High Noon Over Camelot - The Mechanisms (Album), The Mechanisms (Band)
Genre: HNOC, Mechsalbumweek, Other, Poetry, love the poly space cowboys, the pendragons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 04:28:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 67
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30016164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schrijverr/pseuds/schrijverr
Summary: HNOCArthur poem as he looks at his people
Relationships: Arthur/Guinevere/Lancelot (High Noon Over Camelot)
Series: Mechsalbumweek 2021 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2204922
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4
Collections: Mechs Album Week





	Ride

**Author's Note:**

> You can also find this work on my tumblr, which is @schrijverr as well. Hope you pop in and say hi, cause I'd love to talk to y'all!

People by my side  
Empty miles of steel fall away beneath our wheels  
Nothing here but fear and death  
Drain your glass, strap your piece  
Rage fueled love  
A mask on, even in pain staying tough  
Guinevere you’re my stars, Arthur you’re my night  
Oh, my loves, raise a glass to those we leave behind  
Not pure of heart, but we’re sure of aim  
Sins with whiskey

**Author's Note:**

> This was a bit experimental honestly, just wanted to try some things. I really struggled here because I had an idea and then it Had To Be The Idea, so I had to rewrite this a bunch.
> 
> Comments and Kudos are the best, thanks so much for leaving them <3


End file.
